Porous polymers are a rapidly expanding category of materials. These polymers are characterized by a three dimensional network incorporating aromatic rings. They have been synthesized through a variety of organic reactions that produce stable linkages between rigid monomers and have a connectivity of greater than two. They are highly porous and, as such, able to provide high surface area materials. Drawbacks to the use of these materials are the high cost of the starting materials and the non-scalability of the polymerization reactions. Proposed applications of porous polymers include gas storage and separations.